You're Just A Thorn (Icicle) In My Side
by ForeverTwatDarius
Summary: "Oh sweetie, you see once this little secret is out nobody will look at you the same way, not even your pathetic sister and that snowman. " She snarled, cupping the youngers face. "I don't know what you mean." The younger rasped. She looked down on her and cackled, "So naive." She cackled. Chptr 4 Elsa and Anna discuss the issue at hand. Update at least once a week maybe twice.
1. Excuse me?

The chirping crickets could be heard throughout the royal garden in tbe evening air as the moonlight caused the fluorescent flowers below to glow almost magically. It was peaceful, tranquil even. Elsa clould see it through the window from she was sitting listening to men prattle on about goodness knows what. It was late, she was tired and quite frankly the monotonous blathering of advisors wasn't exactly helping.

"Your majesty?" Came a questioning voice from among the advisors, Elsa's azure eyes shot up to meet his granite ones and he looked scared, why?

"Your majesty as you know there has been recent talk about the town, concerning your hand in marriage." He said, Alec, she believed his name was. Brown hair, granite eyes, broad shouldered and towered at least a foot and a half over Elsa.

"I am aware of this Alec, continue." Elsa replied whilst raising an inquisitive eyebrow. He shuffled nervously before speaking again. He straightened his posture and cleared his throat.

"Well you see, your majesty, the townsfolk have begun to question your-uh your, they have begun to question-" He stammered, Elsa frowned at him as she saw he was very nervous about telling her something. Then it was most likely something she wouldn't like.

"My what Alec?" Elsa asked with the most steady tone she could manage, how nervous Alec was made her fear what exactly he was about to say.

"Y-your sexuality, you majesty." He replied, fear evident in his voice. Elsa's eyebrows rose and her cheeks took on a red hue as she clenched her fists under the table.

"Excuse me?" She asked. Alec swallowed hard, his adam's apple bobbing and he looked down at the Queen.

"Some believe you to be a homosexual, d-due to the fact that you've yet to marry." Alec explained, he could feel the chill that radiated from the Queen next to him. Either she was angry, furious even or she just wanted to torment everyone else im the room.

"Because I'm not married?" Elsa said flatly.

"Indeed, your majesty." Alec confirmed.


	2. Don't Annoy the Queen

**A/N: Because i forgot in the last chapter, I do not own Frozen, no matter how much I wish i did, anyway this is just where Elsa's 'issue' is building up, nothing exciting really, just Elsa nearly blowing her top at Alec and the advisors, have fun with that. Btw reviews are very much appreciated, I don't mind criticism, it just shows that you have taken the time to read my work and for that I am grateful. I know I said updates every Saturday but I already had most of this written, so I finished it off and thought you know what I'm gonna post it, OMG rebellious. So yeah, hope you like this chapter, the next two chapters are just build ups to the plot, some sisterly fluff, meeting the stable boy and Kristanna friendship. Sorry for the long authors note. Italics are flashbacks. **

"What do you suggest we do, your majesty?" Alec asked, his voice trembling slightly. Elsa couldn't hear him over the blood pounding in her ears. She felt sick. She was going to pass out. 'Calm down!' She chastised herself. 'How bad can a few little rumours be?' She thought. Her father had always told her that homosexuality was wrong, dirty. Women should be attracted to men and men to women and that was all that was ever said on the subject. Elsa knew she wasn't, she couldn't be. One more disappointment to her father. 'No, you idiot, stop, you're being paranoid!' Her mind growled ferociously.

"Your majesty are you alright?" A short, old, frail advisor asked. Elsa looked over to him, he was shorter than herself and he looked so weak she probably could have broken him with a glare. She blinked a few times in confusion and her brows furrowed. All eyes were on her and she could feel her control slipping ever so slowly, she could feel it. Like a spring, she kept pushing it down, down as far as it could go then when she thought she had it under her control it would bounce back up at the most 'convenient' times.

"I'm fine. Alec, have you any information on where these rumours are coming from?" She asked. Alec frowned slightly and picked up a piece of parchment in front of him. He handed it to the platinum blonde and cleared his throat.

"There are a few people within the town that believe that you are in fact a homosexual, some believe that this is the real reason you spent thirteen years of isolation within the castle walls. Some people think it was so the King and Queen could drill it into your head that homosexuality was wrong, try to change you." Alec replied as Elsa's eyes skimmed across the parchment. Elsa could feel her heart racing, she wasn't homosexual. That was insane. Wasn't it? How could one be sure if they have never been romantically involved with someone? She was confused, she had never actually felt an attraction towards anyone, of either sex. Though thirteen years in your room doesn't exactly give you the opportunity to socialize.

"I see. Is there any prominent group that are spreading the rumour or encouraging it?" She asked trying go remain composed when inside it was a blizzard of emotions; stress, anger, fear. Elsa knew that among small groups of the town she wasn't exactly the most loved Queen and she accepted that. If she had learnt anything in the past week since 'The Great Thaw' it was that you cannot please everyone, people just didn't work like that.

Alec knew that what he had said had a strong impact on the young Queen. He could see it in her eyes. Fear. The way her eyes skimmed the page in an almost frantic manner. Truth be told he was scared too. Not of the rumours but of how Queen Elsa was going to react. Normally she was calm, regal, graceful and collected, but as Alec had before learned that beneath the surface there was a volcano of emotions. Though she wasn't quick to blow her top, they had all experienced the Queen angry before and it wasn't something they would like to see again. She hadn't yelled but that just made it even scarier, the fact that she remained so calm whilst being so furious with them.

It was merely days ago that someone had angered the Queen and considering her emotions had a link to her 'abilities', that wasn't the smartest of ideas.

_"__Your majesty, we have had many proposals from various kingdoms. Some wish for their sons to wed you. Whilst others wish to wed the Princess." Said a young blond-haired, brown-eyed advisor of about thirty._

_"Wed the Princess?" Elsa asked incredulously, not really giving a second thought to herself._

_"Indeed your majesty. Kingdoms believe that a marriage between two kingdoms could strengthen the bond between them, there are a few decent offers. Such as the small kingdom of Valewick, they have two eligible Princes and a decent trade too." He replied. "Another decent kingdom is the one of Talcanto, slightly farther away but it's trade is more benefitting of Arendelle, though they have only one eligible Prince." He added. _

_Elsa couldn't believe the audacity those kingdoms had to ask her sister's hand in marriage, after what happened with the last one just yesterday. Hans was a lying, filthy, poor excuse of a Prince. Afterall he only wanted to kill her and be the King of Arendelle. That was the only reason he proposed to Anna, yet in a way if he hadn't proposed, she and Anna wouldn't have argued, her powers would still be a secret and she and Anna would still be without each other. So in a cruel, twisted way, Hans actually helped them but that doesn't change the fact that he hurt Anna. _

_Alec and the other advisors had seen the frost creeping out from under her hands. They heard the 'crack' as it spread further across the table, then they heard the growl of annoyance resonate deep in the Queen's throat. _

_"I'm not just going to sign the Princess off to the first eligible Prince that waltzes into the castle." Elsa growled._

_"We don't expect you to, your majesty, let the Princess get to know the first of course." Replied the blond-haired, brown-eyed advisor, the sunlight pouring through the window gleaming in his eyes, Elsa couldn't help but feel bad. They were all scared of her. She could easily kill all of them with flick of her wrist, yet they still spoke out against her. _

_"The Princess will marry who she wishes in her own time, not when you or I see fit, if that is all then this meeting is over." Elsa replied through clenched teeth. The advisors exchanged nervous glances and Alec could see this was going to end badly._

_"Your majesty, please, rethink this. If the Princess marries then it will open up an entire new opportunity for a trade partner." Alec cut in before someone said something to really tick her off._

_"I said no, Alec. Princess Anna is not something to be given away, she is my sister and more importantly a person. She is not to be handed over to some incompetent kingdom simply because I cut off trade with Wessleton merely days ago. I refuse to let you try to talk me into this." Elsa replied calmly. Her father had always said a calm tongue when angry is infinitely better than a thousand angry words. Alec nodded respectfully and took his seat once more._

_"Queen Elsa don't you think you're being a little bit stubborn?" Asked the old frail man with a balding head of grey hair, an old withered face that resembled ancient leather. Elsa shot him a look of pure, unbridled annoyance. He didn't cower at all until Elsa stood up. She was about two inches taller than him, heck, Anna was taller than him! _

_"Excuse me?" Elsa practically snarled. He could feel her arctic blue eyes boring into him. _

_"I only meant that you should think before you make this decision." He replied. _

_"I _think_ you're testing my patience. I will not repeat myself. Princess Anna shall marry in her own time." Elsa said angrily. The blond-haired advisor cast her a nervous glance and Alec cleared his throat, the only noise during the deadly silence._

_"Well, if that is all, this meeting is adjourned, you may all leave." Elsa said quietly and flatly, almost like a threat. The advisors all stood and promptly left. They hoped to never see the Queen angry like that again._

Alec saw that fear right now. Pure fear that the Queen would cause another winter or worse, kill them all. Alec knew Elsa wasn't like that but there was only so much one person can take before they explode.

"We shall address this matter tomorrow, for now all of you are excused. This meeting is adjourned, you may leave." Elsa announced. All advisors rose from their seat and left as quickly as possible, not even daring to speak.

Elsa remained seated at the long mahogany table, drumming her gloved fingers on the dark wood.

'Whoever is spreading these ridiculous rumours I intend to try to let all this die down before taking another step into the matter. Let the fire burn itself out. No jumping to action because the townsfolk will get suspicious, they'll start to wonder if i really have anything to hide.' She decided.

**A/N: This is akind of empty chapter, just to get the ball rolling, sort of. I changed the summary because my overall ides for the plot changed but the kingdom still thinks Elsa is gay and the Princess at the ball flirting and the stable boy are still going to be incorporated into this fic. Can i just say that the Kings views on being homosexual are in no way my views, i just thought that since he was against ice powers he might also have a problem with gays. Please review so I can improve. Am I too descriptive, not descriptive enough, too much dialogue etc... until the next chapter my friends.**


	3. Please Tell Me

_**A/N: Yeah so I lied. My updates will be random, basically if a chapter is done I'll post it asap, if it isn't...then it isn't. Again can i just say any homosexual hate is in no way my opinion just to clear that up. I just wanted to make sure everyone knew that before I continued. **_

_**And OMG thank you to Guest readers: Doge and Fanficluver for leaving reviews I'm glad you like it and though I do have the next chapter already written, I'm trying to space out my updates and not to mention all my school work too. But don't fret, I'll still update as soon as I can. Btw way I don't know if the T rating covers this so I'm gonna leave a warning, there are few sexual references in this chapter and a few sex related words/topics. **_

Anna passed the royal advisors on her way, some of them looked scared, white as sheets, though nowhere near as pale as Elsa. In fact it was probably Elsa that scared them so. Elsa had been so stressed trying go solve the problems her 'Eternal Winter' had caused.

Anna skipped happily over to the large doors that led to the throne room, then carefully, she opened it. Being silly and immature as Anna was, she couldn't help but giggle as the door creaked. She looked over to the table and saw Elsa. Anna found it rather sweet that Elsa refused to sit on the throne when meeting with the advisors, she said it made it feel as though she were looking down on them. Which technically she would have been but she didn't like to make them feel as though she was intimidating them.

Sitting with her face resting in her right palm as her left hand lay on the table, gloved fingers drumming out a slow, almost boring rhythm. Anna couldn't blame Elsa, the hours she worked to try to sort out all the problems her winter had caused. Most problems were from the townspeople themselves, they constantly called Elsa an unholy witch, then other times they would not use such kind words.

Elsa didn't even seem to notice Anna walking in or the funny noise the door made when it opened, she was too focused on her own train of thought. The rumours were not true, definitely not, she thought. Her father always told her that it was wrong, homosexuality. She couldn't imagine holding a woman, the way you hold a lover, _touching _them, _kissing _them like a lover. Then she thought about doing _that _with a woman, which made her blush profusely. So much that she felt light-headed and could feel her ears and neck burning. It was times like these that she despised her extremely pale complexion.

Anna watched Elsa as she drummed her fingers on the table. Suddenly her face was covered in a bright red blush, as well as her neck, well what she could see of it from her high collared dress, and her ears. Anna wondered what she was thinking about. She crept up behind her and smiled, then placed her hands over Elsa's eyes, to her surprise, Elsa's face was warm, hot even.

"Guess who?" She asked. Elsa chuckled and sighed.

"Olaf?" Elsa replied. Anna rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Do my hands feel like twigs to you?" Anna giggled.

"I know it's you Anna, I'm not stupid." Elsa sighed. Anna removed her hands and grinned at Elsa as she stood up and brushed off her dress.

"What's up with you?" Anna asked.

"What's wrong, you mean." Elsa corrected automatically. Anna sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, so...what _is _wrong?"

"Nothing, why?" Elsa asked.

"You're blushing like... a lot, what on Earth could get you so flustered?" Anna giggled.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." Elsa replied lamely, her left hand held close to her chest with her right.

"About what? Oh, I know! You like someone! And you don't want me to know." Anna grinned and poked Elsa in the ribs. Elsa frowned and swatted Anna's hand away.

"Don't be ridiculous." She growled.

"So what were you thinking about?" Anna asked, smirking devilishly.

"It doesn't matter." Elsa muttered.

"Oh, was it something dirty?" Anna chuckled and Elsa's face turned a scarlet colour again.

"No-I- I'm not-I wouldn't-" Elsa spluttered and Anna giggled at her ever-growing blush. She was rather cute when she was flustered.

"Admit it you were thinking about something dirty." Anna teased.

"No Anna, not everyone fantasizes like you do." Elsa shot back with a smirk. Anna frowned and folded her arms across her chest. "See? It isn't nice when someone does it to you is it?" She added cockily smirking and raising a thin eyebrow.

"It doesn't bother me because I don't, but you. You're a twenty-one year old virgin. Most women lose it by the time their eighteen, some even at sixteen. So your sexual frustration must be like a mountain compared to a molehill." Anna grinned cheekily.

"I am not sexually frustrated." Elsa growled, the scarlet refusing to fade from her pallor cheeks.

"Sure you aren't." Anna chuckled, she smirked and put her hands on her hips.

"Could we please not talk about this?" Elsa groaned as she held her right hand in her left, messing with her fingers and not looking Anna in the eyes.

"Aww, come on Elsa I was only teasing you." Anna grinned.

"I know but I'd really rather not discuss this." Elsa replied, Anna decided that Elsa was probably just shy, like really, really shy, when it came to discussing sex, or anything mildly inappropriate.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked, taking a step forward and placing a hand on Elsa's forehead. "You look unwell." She added. Elsa gently remove Anna's hand.

"I'm fine- I'm... I'm just tired, is all." Elsa lamely lied, her eyes flitted all over the room, trying to find something to look at besides Anna's disbelieving eyes.

Anna grasped each of Elsa's gloved hands and frowned when they felt rigid, not rigid like when she would unexpectedly hug Elsa and Elsa would accidentally freeze half the room, but rigid like something that wasn't her hand. Her eyes flicked up to meet Elsa's, who looked ashamed and scared.

"Elsa? Are you alright?" Anna asked again. Elsa nodded but didn't trust her voice. Anna moved her hands from Elsa's to her forearms and she slowly pulled back her dark purple gloves. _Crack. _Ice. The unmistakable crackling of ice. Anna's heart nearly shattered at the shame on Elsa's face, like she was disappointed in herself.

The gloves were off and Anna looked at them; the dark purple fabric of them was ice-cold, it crackled under her touch and they still felt stiff. The ice on the inside began to melt due to her body heat and the gloves got wet in her hands so she placed them on the table and looked to Elsa.

Anna looked down to Elsa's hands and noted that they were trembling, she was definitely scared that she would hurt Anna. Her hands were pale and thin, like her own but much paler. Anna held them, gently running her thumb over Elsa's knuckles. Her hands were cold, as if holding a block of ice itself.

"Elsa, what's wrong, please tell me?" Anna pleaded, not letting go of Elsa's hands.

"It doesn't matter." Elsa replied shakily, she couldn't burden Anna with the information that the kingdom thought her to be homosexual.

"It clearly does if it's bothering you."

"No, really, it-" Elsa began.

"-No Elsa, you need to tell me what's wrong. I want to help you." Anna cut her off. Elsa took a deep breath and closed her eyes, much to Anna's confusion, she didn't open them when she began to talk.

"The advisors, they- they told me th-that there are... there are a few people within the kingdom that believe me to be... to be a homosexual, due to the fact that I have yet to marry." Elsa replied, eyes still closed and the scarlet creeping back into her cheeks. Anna frowned, Elsa's hands still held tightly within her own.

Anna didn't know exactly what to say. She didn't even know Elsa well enough to decide if she was homosexual or not. She supposed it was possible as Elsa always politely refused dances with Princes and Dukes, but then again Elsa wasn't all that big a fan of touching people. Elsa never seemed to look at _anyone _the way you would if you were attracted to them, never mind a woman. So Anna was definitely confused.

Elsa didn't want to open her eyes and see the disgust upon Anna's face. She felt Anna's grip on her hands tighten, her only evidence that Anna hadn't run off.

"They think you're... because you're not married." Anna muttered to herself. She could feel Elsa's hands shaking. Anna could feel her own face heating up and only then noticed that Elsa's entire face was bright red and that there was frost creeping up the black sleeves of her dress.

"Yes." Came Elsa's voice, meek and quiet.

_**A/N: Dun-Dun-Dun! Well now Anna knows, I think this is my longest chapter so far, on the document it is 5 pages long because I have such SWAG. Thanks to the readers and my first 2 reviewers, leave a review to tell me what you think, bye guys. **_

_**Darius ;) **_


	4. Everything's Okay When I'm With You

_**A/N: Hey there guys. Can I first off say thanks to Doglover645 and MysteriousWriterGirl14 for leaving a review, yay! This next chapter is mostly just some sister-to-sister conversation about Elsa and what the kingdom think then some fluff and sisterly teasing because these two dorks can't stay serious forever. Hope you think it's cool (pun intended but it was just unavoidable to be honest with you, you all knew it was coming sooner or later, so wipe that shocked look off your face, yeah I'm talking to you!) -whoops... **_

_**I don't own Frozen, or any of the characters, I reeeaaally wish I did but unfortunately I do not *cries*. **_

Anna continued to stare at Elsa's bright red face, eyes closed as silence hung so heavy in the air between them, occasionally broken by the crackling of ice travelling up Elsa's sleeves and Elsa's barely audible whispering of 'Don't feel, don't feel.' over and over again. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop as Anna continued to think frantically for something to say, anything. Okay, maybe not anything considering _anything _usually meant the first thing that popped into her head which usually _wasn't _very clever at all.

Elsa could practically feel Anna's eyes boring into her. She kept having to remind herself to breathe, as ridiculous as that sounds. She heard and felt the ice crackling up her sleeves. She was wracking her brains trying to think up something to say. 'Come on you idiot, just say something, _anything!_' She thought. She took a breath and opened her eyes to see exactly what she expected; Anna, staring at her in disbelief.

"Anna, please say something." Elsa begged. Anna frowned and it felt as if she was somewhere else, drifting off, she felt...confused, to say the least.

"I...I don't know what to say Elsa." Anna replied shakily, looking at Elsa with an unreadable expression.

"Please...please stop looking at me like that." Elsa said quietly. Anna blinked a few times in confusion then looked into Elsa's arctic blue eyes; full of fear, disappointment and...shame. Her lower lip had been taken hostage by her teeth and Anna knew she was waiting for a reply.

"Umm...are you?" She asked, albeit hesitantly. 'Idiot!' She thought as she saw Elsa's eyes flicker with confusion. Elsa thought before answering; she was most definitely confused, she didn't know the answer to Anna's question, she felt angry, with herself and with everyone else for bringing this rumour to life.

"I...I don't know. I've never...I haven't ever had the chance to get close to...anyone and so I-I can't- I don't know." Elsa replied anxiously. Anna's heart shattered as she saw Elsa's eyes well up with tears, she felt useless. Elsa was on the verge of tears and Anna felt like there was nothing she could do to help.

"It's okay." Anna whispered, rubbing her thumb over Elsa's knuckles once more. Elsa looked at her with disbelief.

"What? You're- you're not... disgusted?" Elsa asked meekly. Anna smiled and shook her head, she wasn't confused anymore, if this is who Elsa was then she was willing to accept it.

"Why would I be, you're still the same Elsa I know? I just know one more thing about you." Anna smiled and looked affectionately at Elsa, who couldn't be more shocked.

A tear trailed down her cheek and Anna wiped it away with her other thumb.

"Please don't cry. You have such beautiful eyes, it's horrible to see you crying." Anna whispered her thumb still resting lovingly on Elsa's pale cheek.

"Anna, I'm scared, wh-what if some declares war on Arendelle for having queer Queen, what if someone decides they don't like you because you have a lesbian sister, I-I don't know what I'd do if someone...if someone hurt you, hurt Arendelle. I'm confused, I don't know what to do." Elsa whispered, her voice shaky and obviously scared. Anna encouragingly squeezed Elsa's hand and smiled warmly.

"It'll be fine, Elsa." Anna said cheerily grinning but those words reminded Elsa of her father, three years ago on the day he and Mama left for Corona. 'You'll be fine Elsa.' He had said, but she wasn't. She was a Queen, at far too tender an age she had the burden of an entire kingdom thrust upon her shoulders. Technically she had been carrying this burden unofficially for three years, when her parents passed on she had to take on the responsibility with the help of the royal advisors at eighteen years old.

Now her kingdom believed her to be homosexual, it made things...difficult. At future balls she would have to constantly watch where eyes roamed and think about everything she spoke before spoke it so nothing could be interpreted the wrong way.

"Elsa you need to stop worrying about me, take a moment to think about yourself." Anna chuckled, squeezing Elsa's hand with a smile.

"Anna...this isn't confirmation that I am or am not because- because quite frankly I'm confused, I don't know what I am." Elsa said in a quiet, shy voice. Anna nodded with a content smile.

"I understand Elsa. I just hope you're okay." Anna replied sweetly. Elsa couldn't believe how accepting Anna was. She hadn't given Anna a straight answer, yet Anna seemed totally fine with that.

"A-and you're okay with... _that _possibility?" She asked. Anna smiled again, something Elsa loved to see, and nodded.

"So long as you're happy Elsa, I'm fine with it." Anna replied. Elsa smiled and breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"So..." Anna said awkwardly. Elsa smirked and looked at Anna, she could practically see the cogs in her brain working overdrive to think of something to say.

"So..." Elsa echoed. Anna frowned and looked at Elsa.

"This...is kinda awkward." Anna said quietly. Elsa frowned slightly and her eyes flitted over Anna's face, trying to read her expression.

"Well, I'm tired, so we should probably go to bed." Elsa said, picking up the wet gloves from the table.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Elsa. I think you're beautiful and all but that's no reason to come on to me." Anna teased. Elsa just looked at her with a serious expression, no amusement evident on her face. "Too soon?" Anna asked. Elsa nodded.

"Just a tad." She replied. "Not to mention that would be even worse than being just gay, as it would also be incest." She smirked whilst throwing a wet glove at Anna's face, it resounded throughout the throne room with a wet _slap._

"That's nasty!" Anna shrieked, holding the sopping wet glove in her hand, ready to strike back.

"What is? Incest or being smacked in the face with a saturated glove?" Elsa asked teasingly as she threw the other glove, just missing Anna's arm. Anna rolled her eyes and threw one back, it made a loud _slap _again as it hit Elsa's cheek.

"Who uses words like 'saturated'? Dork." Anna teased as Elsa looked shocked; mouth agape and eyes wide.

"Anna!" Elsa yelped.

"It's only fair!" Anna laughed as Elsa peeled the purple fabric from her face.

"That's disgusting and I am not a dork." Elsa muttered holding the glove away from her like some diseased animal. Anna grinned.

"I know you are but what am I?" Anna giggled.

"That's so old." Elsa replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Just like you then?" Anna teased, pinching one of Elsa's cheeks.

"I am not _old. _I'm only twenty-one." Elsa protested, gripping Anna's hand and gently prying it off of her cheek.

"So that isn't old?" Anna asked, grinning like- well like an idiot. She couldn't remember the last time she had such playful banter with Elsa because A: She hadn't seen her in so long, and B: Elsa was usually all serious, like: 'I am the Queen, Queens don't have time to slide down the banister of the stairs, it isn't proper.'

"No, I'm only three years older than you." Elsa growled.

"Blergh!" Anna stuck her tongue out in a childish manner and chuckled.

"Rude." Elsa laughed then sighed tiredly.

"We really should get to bed, you look like you're about to pass out." Anna smiled, taking Elsa by the hand and walking side-by-side out of the throne room.

"If- if you want to I-I- we could talk about _that _thing tomorrow, that is only if _you _want to, I won't pressure you or anything because that's just mean and I really don't want you to feel uncomfortable. I'm rambling again aren't I?" Anna blabbered. Elsa smiled and sighed contently at Anna.

"I wouldn't really know what to say to be perfectly honest with you. It's just...awkward, really." Elsa replied nervously. Anna nodded and smiled, she knew Elsa was scared, nervous and ashamed but she couldn't help who she was.

"I understand." Anna said.

They walked in silence most of the way, whether out of awkwardness or tiredness. After a moment of very awkward silence they had reached Elsa's room and they just nervously looked at each other, not really wanting to say anything.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow, I mean _obviously_ I will it's not like you won't be coming out agai- wait no I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that-" Anna blurted.

"-Anna, calm down. You can come in, if you would like to." Elsa cut her off. Anna frowned and looked at Elsa's door, since 'The Great Thaw' she had never been on the other side. If either of them wanted the other's company while they slept, they would sleep in Anna's room. Now Anna was being given the chance to see on the other side of this door.

"Ar-are you sure because I really don't wanna invade your privacy or anything." Anna replied.

"It isn't invading my privacy if I invite you in, unless you'd rather not come in." Elsa said quietly, anxiously. Anna frowned again and soon enough curiosity got the best of her.

"Sure." She grinned.

Elsa reached out for the door handle, stealing a glance at Anna who looked very much intrigued to see what was on the other side. Elsa pushed the door open and walked inside with Anna trailing behind her, being careful not to tread on Elsa's teal cape.

Anna looked around the room and inspected every little detail; the large bed on the left side of the room, headboard against the middle of the left wall, the dark purple sheets and ebony woodwork on the head and footboard. The ebony wood chair beside the bed with purple upholstery, the table in the corner with an identical chair and a pile of papers, an inkwell and a white quill sitting in it. The bland white walls and the ebony bedside table with a small vase containing a single white iris; symbolising wisdom and hope. The large triangular window cast moonlight across the large room giving it a somewhat supernaturally magic feeling. There was a pillow resting on the wide, cushioned window sill and an ebony vanity a few steps away from the table, with perfume bottles perfectly arranged, a few hair pins set neatly to the side and two books left carelessly on the surface. Other than the books, nothing was out of place, quite the opposite to Anna's room.

Elsa had taken to nervously straightening out the bed sheets, re-arranging the perfume bottles and running a hand over the smooth, dark-wooded surface of the table.

"So...this is where you- your room, this is where you spent..." Anna tried and failed at attempting to string together a single sentence but Elsa didn't need her to finish.

"Yes. I was in here, everyday. I'd sit and wait for you by the door most days in between lessons. Every time you asked me to build a snowman, I did answer you. I really did want to come out but I-I couldn't hurt you again. Papa tried to help, in the end it only made things worse, he told me not to feel, to conceal my emotions. Papa always told me that I should never let anyone know what I was feeling, nobody at all but that's difficult when you have ice powers linked to your emotions." Elsa explain, brushing the previously platinum blonde lock of Anna's hair gently.

Anna felt tears sting her eyes, she wasn't going to cry, not in front of Elsa. So instead she just pulled Elsa into a hug and rested her chin on Elsa's shoulder.

"It's okay now though." Anna whispered, gently rubbing circles on Elsa's back.

"Everything's okay when I'm with you." Elsa replied sweetly, as she pulled back to look Anna in the eye and placed a chaste kiss to Anna's forehead. Anna pulled her into another tight hug, tighter than Elsa's ribs would've liked but she appreciated it none the less.

"I'm always gonna be here for you Elsa." Anna muttered into Elsa's neck.

"I'll always be here for you from now on, I promise, I love you more than life itself." Elsa sighed.

After a silent moment of hugging they pulled away from each other smiling happily to the other.

_Ding-Dong_

_Ding-Dong_

_Ding-Dong_

_Ding-Dong_

_Ding-Ding. _

Chimed the grandfather clock in the hall. Elsa and Anna exchanged a tired look and Anna sighed wistfully.

"We should go to sleep, it's two o'clock in the morning." Anna said taking a step towards the door.

"Anna, you- you could stay if you wanted to." Elsa offered. Anna grinned and nodded whilst diving forward to envelop Elsa in another hug.

"Are you sure?" Anna asked. Elsa nodded. "I'll be back in a minute, I'm gonna see if I can find a night gown."

"You could just borrow one of mine." Elsa replied. Anna frowned.

"Won't it be too big?" Anna asked. Elsa raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Are you trying to say I'm fat?" Elsa chuckled. Anna's eyebrows shot up and she shook her head.

"No I meant because you're taller and...uh yeah taller." Anna replied, her eyes flitting to Elsa's chest for a second, then back up to her azure eyes. Elsa's brow furrowed in confusion.

"And what?" She asked. Anna frowned, 'Is Elsa really this clueless?' She thought.

"Y'know you have umm... bigger uhh..." Anna replied, gesturing to her own chest and Elsa's cheeks flushed red with realisation.

"Oh, you- those...I'm sure it'll still fit...mostly." She answered. Sh walked over to a large door on the wall and opened it, searched for a moment then pulled out two night gowns, one a dark navy blue with long sleeves and high collar, the other a lilac colour with long sleeves and a slightly lower collar.

The night gown was slightly big on Anna, the bust was looser than it should have been and it was a little too long and it didn't match her skin tone what so ever but she was happy as she lay next to Elsa. Both of them had let their hair down and brushed it, Anna loved Elsa's hair. It was a little bit longer and was thicker than her own which was probably why she kept playing with it, twirling it around her fingers and just messing with.

When the two finally fell asleep, close to each other, cuddled up it was early morning, at least two o'clock, but as long as they woke in each others presence, it would be okay. They could face the challenges of the next day.

**A/N: And there is chapter 4, sorry there isn't much action, I just wan5ed to explore the relationship between Anna and Elsa and how they would interact, my guess is a little awkward but still sweet and teasing towards one another because thats the natural sister dynamic, I think. Anyway see you guys next chapter leave a review if you liked it and if you didn't please don't hesitate to tell me why. **

**Darius ;) **


	5. Welcome to Arendelle

**A/N: Hey again guys, so I'm literally dying because I have over 1500 views on this, probably isn't a lot but I'm proud. Can I say thank you very much to Sliced13, RedIcicle and MysteriousWriterGirl14 for leaving a review :D yay! Also to the guest reviewer: Patrick, I know this fic isn't exactly everyone's cup of tea but that's no reason to insult my fic like that, if you dislike it that's no problem, fine by me but at least make the review useful and tell me what you dislike. You also should learn how to spell 'honest' with a 'h' and please note that it isn't sheit, that isn't a word, take the 'e' out and that's the word you're looking for, thank you. Btw I'm not being immature not being able to take criticism, I just think criticism should contain possible improvements...and correct spelling. To guest reviewer: Ask, no this isn't Elsanna, I don't feel comfortable writing lesbian incest, sorry. So yeah this is more sisterly Elsanna but definitely NOT romantic...at all, I'll update at least once a week, maybe twice. To guest reviewer Leanne: I feel like every character is important and deserves their own mini-description, I don't know why. Thanks to all reviewers, you have no idea how much I appreciate them. I don't own Frozen either.**

The radiant orb was slowly beginning it's ascent in the orange-tinged sky, casting multiple beams of early morning light across the quaint kingdom of Arendelle. Illuminating the town and houses with it's warm glow. Small groups of people were here and there, a few stalls just beginning to open up and every conversation could be heard. Most of which concerned the boat on the fjord, drawing closer and closer with every minute.

The boat was small, it could barely be seen in the distance with no flag to signify where it was from. It was far too small to be a battleship of any sort. The concerned citizens of Arendelle peered out across the fjord, trying to get a better view. It seemed to be a simple travellers boat, who occupied the boat though, they could not say.

The sunlight peeked through the triangular window, lighting up the Queen's chambers with a calm, early morning glow. Refracting from the window panes, setting the entire room ablaze with the morning sun.

The Princess slept beside the Queen, peacefully, hair resembling a rat's nest and one arm drew protectively over the Queen's slender waist, snuggling up to the platinum blonde, showing no desire to ever let go.

Elsa slept surprisingly well, considering it was in her room. Usually Anna would ask her to sleep in her room and Elsa would agree. Though last night Elsa had asked Anna to sleep in her room with her, to which Anna complied happily.

Elsa woke with a start when she felt Anna accidentally kick her backside. She groaned and turned over to see a sleeping Anna, hair a mess of tangles and a thin line of drool on her cheek. Though Elsa supposed she didn't look much better.

"Elsa...go...sleep. Go back...go back to sleep." Anna grumbled half asleep. Elsa sighed and shook her head.

"I can't, you keep kicking me in the backside." She chuckled as Anna's eyes flew open in panic.

"Oh- I-I'm so sorry!" Anna exclaimed, shooting up into an upright position. She saw Elsa chuckling at her and frowned, she was probably a mess. Whilst Elsa still looked fine, sure there were a few tangles in her hair and it was the only time she had ever seen Elsa slouch...in years but other than that she still looked amazing.

"It's fine Anna. You know, I'm not made of glass." She huffed as she sat up straight, blowing a few platinum blonde locks out of her face.

"No you mean ice." Anna chuckled. Elsa rolled her eyes and poked Anna in the stomach.

"Your jokes are bad at the best of times but in the morning they are exceptionally terrible." Elsa teased. Anna poked Elsa back, but in the face.

"At least I'm not weak." Anna taunted playfully as Elsa swatted her hand away.

"I'm not weak." Elsa protested, Anna raised a mischievous eyebrow and swiftly dived on top of Elsa, the two of them falling to them floor with a loud 'thump'. Anna smirked at the shocked expression upon Elsa's face.

Anna looked like a mad-woman, the messy hair and wild grin only adding to the effect.

"You were saying?" Anna asked boastfully. Elsa huffed and rolled her eyes.

"This proves nothing." She gasped for breath as Anna's knee dug into her stomach. Anna lifted her leg and straddled the blonde's waist so Elsa could at least breathe but kept both of her hands pinned either side of her head.

"Admit I'm stronger than you." Anna giggled as Elsa struggled against her grip, cheeks tinged pink with exertion. "Admit it and I'll let you up." Elsa craned her neck to look up at Anna from the floor and looked at her with the angriest expression she could muster without laughing. Her head fell back to the floor with a 'thump' and she sighed over-dramatically.

"Fine. I suppose you're stronger than I am." She growled. Anna stood up and smirked down at the dishevelled Queen. Elsa scowled at her and sat upright.

"Was there any need for that?" Elsa asked. Anna shrugged and held out a hand to help her up.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Anna."

"Why are we up so early, it's like... four o'clock?" Anna groaned, looking out the window.

"You kept kicking me." Elsa replied, Anna frowned and stuck her tongue out.

"It isn't my fault your big butt was in the way of my foot." Anna chuckled. Elsa rolled her eyes and walked over to the window. She peered out on to Arendelle's streets and saw groups of people standing near the fjord.

"Something wrong?" Anna asked, walking over beside Elsa, sensing her concern as she didn't retaliate to the 'big butt' comment.

"I'm not sure. People seem to be very interested in something on the fjord." Elsa replied, searching for what they might be looking at.

"Could it be that boat?" Anna suggested, her breath fogging up the window. She saw every muscle in Elsa's body go rigid and every joint go stiff.

"Boat?" Elsa whispered, verglas spreading across the window sill beneath her ungloved hands. "A boat."

"Yeah...a boat." Anna repeated, not quite sure why Elsa was panicking. Elsa squinted and looked out of the window and saw the boat, it was quite far out, she couldn't see all of it.

"What kind of boat?" She asked nobody in particular.

"One that floats." Anna laughed. Elsa cast her an annoyed look then looked back out the window. 'Who is it?' She thought. Anna frowned at Elsa and grasped her hand, only to make Elsa flinch, Anna decided it was best not to touch Elsa right now. Elsa kept looking out to the fjord. She seemed genuinely worried, which was worrying Anna.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked.

"It could be anyone. What if they want to... What if it's to declare war on Arendelle, I need to find out who it is." Elsa replied distantly, as if talking to herself and not Anna.

"What- no- Elsa?" Anna asked, shocked that Elsa was getting so worked up about this.

"No, I need to see who it is, not to mention that if they come any closer they'd be illegally docking in Arendelle's docks." Elsa explained, opening the doors on the wall to the closet. She opened the doors and quickly looked through her organised clothes. Anna sighed and walked over beside Elsa as she carefully pulled out a dress.

"Whoa, whoa calm down you can't go stomping out there at this time in the morning." Anna protested, physically turning Elsa to face her.

"I can and I will." Elsa replied flatly, lifting Anna's hand off her shoulder. Anna frowned and observed Elsa's serious face, it was rather scary, authoritative and very powerful because it made Anna let go of Elsa's arm.

"Now, you should go back to your room and go to sleep, it's early." Elsa said sternly.

"But I-" Anna began.

"-No." Elsa interrupted. Anna frowned again. 'Is Elsa always this stubborn in the morning?' She thought.

"What if I wanna come too?" Anna pouted. Elsa raised an unimpressed eyebrow and sighed.

"Anna, I really don't know who it is, so please just stay here." Elsa begged. Anna frowned and folded her arms.

"You're just being stubborn." Anna groaned with a mocking tone. Elsa frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Now really isn't the time for this Anna, so please just...just go. I'll come and talk to you when I get back." Elsa replied as emotionlessly as she could. She hated turning Anna away but she didn't know who was on that ship, it could be anyone and she wanted Anna safe, in the castle.

"Fine." Anna growled and stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

Elsa tried to deny the tears that threatened to trail down her face and frowned, tightly shutting her eyes. She was just keeping her safe, why couldn't Anna see that?

* * *

Anna angrily threw open the door to her room and slammed it shut behind her, rattling it on it's hinges. She let out an angry growl and threw herself on to her bed, face down in the pillows. How could Elsa be so stubborn? Couldn't she see that all Anna wanted to do was help, be by her side and not feel useless? No, of course not because Elsa was always right, even when she was terribly wrong, she was still right.

* * *

'Who are they?' It was a question that plagued the young Queen's mind as she stepped out of her room and began on her way down to the docks. She was nervous, being out on the docks meant being among the people. People that thought she was interested in people of the same sex. She sighed and wrung her hands together. She wished Anna could have come with her, she always felt more confident when she was there but she was keeping Anna safe. Bringing her out here with a suspicious boat could be dangerous.

She was definitely scared of who was on the boat. Her mind was preoccupied, thinking up worst case scenarios, which is probably why she nearly jumped out of her skin when Gerda called her.

"Your majesty, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Gerda apologised quickly. Elsa smiled weakly.

"It's fine Gerda, I was just...thinking." Elsa replied, earning a concerned look from the older, shorter woman.

"Brooding, you mean?" Gerda chuckled. Elsa's eyebrows shot up, nobody had ever spoken so informally to her, she decided she liked it, it was...different. Gerda quickly realised her mistake and got off to apologising once more.

"Honestly Gerda, it's fine. I don't mind, don't apologise." Elsa assured her, smiling in what she hoped was a kind manner. Gerda visibly relaxed and nodded.

"If I may be so bold as to ask your majesty...what is it exactly that is bothering you?" Gerda asked politely, Elsa considered for a moment, what to say.

"Well earlier I saw a boat on the docks and Anna and I got into a spat over whether she was coming with me to check who it is. A ridiculous argument, I know but I can't help but feel guilty every time she and I argue." Elsa explained, eyes flitting nervously over Gerda's face.

In the past thirteen years, that was the most Gerda had ever heard come from Elsa's mouth. Before her isolation she was quite the chatterbox, much like Anna. Gerda sometimes wondered what Elsa would have been like had those thirteen years not been isolation but spent normally, with Anna.

"I'm sure Princess Anna will come around soon enough, she isn't much of a morning person, in fact I'm surprised she's even awake at this time." Gerda replied with a smile.

"I woke her up because she kicked me in her sleep." Elsa replied with a slight smirk. Gerda was aware that the two girls liked to sleep in each others company, she knew they both dreamt of what happened merely four days ago. Mostly Elsa, she was the one that almost always woke up screaming for Anna.

"Oh, I see. So the Princess is awake?" Gerda asked. Elsa nodded politely. "She kicked you?" She added, suddenly realising what Elsa had said. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm quite alright, thank you Gerda, now if you will excuse me I need to speak with the harbour-master." Elsa answered, politely inclining her head as she began to walk away.

* * *

The harbour-master was talking to one of sailors about navigation on the seas, on the docks, away from all the citizens when Elsa found him.

"Your majesty." He bowed low, his bright orange hair falling in front of his eyes as he bowed low. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" He asked, standing straight again and looking at her with hazel eyes.

"I have come to see what you know about that boat." She replied gesturing to the fjord behind him with a nod of her head. He frowned and turned to the fjord, his bright hair blowing in the early morning breeze.

He gazed out across the fjord and spotted the boat, it was barely visible, had it not been a crystal clear morning, the boat would have been invisible. He cleared his throat and turned back to the Queen, who was only a few inches shorter than himself.

"It's a travellers boat, that's for sure. Other than that I can't really tell you much more about it, your majesty." He replied nervously. She nodded in response and looked at the boat. "I could get one of the sailors to take a look, see if they pick out something, if you wish?" He offered. Elsa considered his offer for a moment, a bit of knowledge on the boat couldn't hurt.

"Yes, thank you." She answered quietly but authoritatively. He nodded and bowed again respectfully, then hurried of to find the sailor he had been conversing with earlier.

Elsa felt the eyes of Arendelle's citizens on her like knives in her back, piercing, scrutinising eyes, trying to break her down. She concentrated on breathing deeply and trying not to freeze the fjord again. Her ears pricked at the sound of barely suppressed mutters and whispers. Things such as:

"It's goin' 'round that she's gay, I myself reckon it's nothing but a rumour." or:

"I always knew there were somethin' off about her, even after the incident a few days ago, a Queen simply doesn't refuse so many marriage proposals. A friend o' mine reckons that she...uhh... y'know...plays for the other team...if you get what I'm sayin'." She was glad to see the harbour-master making his way back over with a tall, brown-haired, brown-eyed sailor with stubble covering his chin and sideburns that looked almost as ridiculous as Hans'.

"Your majesty." He bowed. "What is tha' I can do for you?" He asked.

"Do you know anything about that boat on the fjord?" Elsa asked again. He pondered for a moment, peering over his shoulder at the vessel.

"Umm...I can only guess tha' it's a travellers boat, no flag o' course, so it's clearly nobody of importance. It's a very old boat, 'bout forty years old. Ahh...it isn't in great shape from what I can see, damaged bow and the starboard seems to be slightly broken, rather weak, actually." He spoke in a Scottish accent.

"Thank you, how long until it is docked?" She replied. The sailor frowned again then looked out to the boat and seemed to be calculating something.

"I can't really be sure but a rough estimate... probably 'bout an hour or two, perhaps slightly more due to it's poor condition." He answered with an anxious expression.

"Very well, could you please send someone to inform me when it is within five minutes of docking?"

"Of course, your majesty." Said the harbour-master and the sailor in unison.

* * *

Anna had no idea how long she had remained, lying face down in her bed. She had a million thoughts running through her head. Most of them about how Elsa was being stupid and stubborn.

There was a soft knock at her door and she was half hoping it was Elsa, half hoping it wasn't. Forgetting that she still had bed hair, Anna got up and opened the door to find Gerda.

Gerda stared wide-eyed at the Princess, whose hair resembled a lions mane.

"Princess Anna, are you okay?" She asked. Anna frowned then noticed Gerda wasn't looking at her, more like something on top of her head...her hair! Anna felt her face heat up as she realised her hair was still a mess.

"Yes, I'm fine, is there something you wanted?" She asked, gesturing for her to come in as she picked the hairbrush off her vanity and began to yank out the knots and tangles. "

"I was just coming to see if you were okay because her majesty informed me that you had a disagreement." Gerda replied. "She seemed to think it was her fault, she feels guilty, your highness." Anna raised an eyebrow.

"She should." She growled stubbornly. Gerda sighed and thought for a minute before replying to the Princess.

"She's doing everything she can. Trying to keep you safe and deal with Arendelle at the same time, not to mention the rumours that have been going around about her being homosexual." Gerda said flatly.

She knew that both girls were equally as stubborn; Elsa because she knew she was right and she knew she was doing this for Anna's benefit and Anna because she was just hard-headed and thick-skulled.

"Gerda, did you see Elsa when we were younger?" Anna asked randomly. Gerda frowned and sensed curiosity and...pain in Anna's voice.

"Yes, Kai and I were the only ones other than her majesty and your parents to know of the Queen's powers." Gerda replied politely.

"What was she like?"

"Well she was...withdrawn, shy, not much of a conversationalist-" Gerda began until Anna stood up, hair braided into two twin braids.

"Was she stubborn?"

"She rarely voiced her own opinion in my presence, your highness." Gerda answered. Anna thought about what Elsa was like when she was younger.

"You said rarely, does that mean she did...a-at least once?" Anna asked meekly, her voice trembling slightly, if it were not improper, Gerda would gladly have scooped the poor girl up in her arms and hugged her.

Gerda did remember one time Princess Elsa confronted her father, it had been five years ago, when the current Queen would have been sixteen. The argument had started because Elsa had lost control of her ever-growing powers due to the angst and raging hormones of the poor teenage girl. Emotions were running high in the young woman and it didn't exactly help when trying to control her powers.

* * *

_It was late in July, shortly after Elsa's birthday, she was sixteen years old now and had grown into quite the intelligent, beautiful young woman. _

_Gerda knocked on the door of the eldest Princess's room._

_"Who is it?" Came Elsa's voice, quiet and shy. It hurt Gerda to hear such a broken voice in the young woman, the little girl that used to run around the castle making snowmen and playing hide-and-seek in the suits of armour, broken down into a scawred young woman, forced into hiding who she really is._

_"It's Gerda, your highness." She replied, she heard something being placed on the table and a shuffling as Elsa approached the door, then a click as she unlocked the door. _

_The door opened slowly and Gerda saw the emotionless face of the future Queen. Though her face showed no emotion, her eyes betrayed her stoic expression. She saw the sixteen year old Princess, taller than herself yet not quite as tall as her mother, a slender, subtly curved body, piercing icy blue eyes, platinum blonde hair, ever-so-slightly pink tinged lips and twenty-one very faint, pale freckles dusted across the bridge of her nose and cheeks. _

_"Your highness." Gerda said as she curtsied politely. She looked up to see the Princess's face still void of any emotion, Elsa stepped aside to allow Gerda into her room, then locked the door once again, should Anna decide to try and open it. _

_Gerda set about taking the sheets from the bed as Elsa sat back at the table and picked up the book she had been reading, it's title was something Norse that Gerda couldn't translate. A set of three other books sat neatly on the side of the table; Geometry, Italian and French books. _

_"You can read Norwegian, your highness?" Gerda asked. Elsa looked up from the page and nodded._

_"Yes. It isn't actually as hard as you would think." Was Elsa's short but polite reply. Gerda knew the eldest Princess was fluent in a few languages such as French, Italian, Norwegian, Spanish, German and Danish. Obviously, the poor Princess had a lot of time to study. _

_Gerda continued to go about her business in silence until there was a knock at the door, a knock almost like a song: knock, knock, knock-knock, knock. That meant that, without a a doubt, it was the youngest Princess of Arendelle, Anna. _

_Gerda noticed Elsa's head shoot up from the book and her blue eyes lock on the door. She realised this was like torture to the poor girl. Clearly the worst had yet to come as the youngest Princess began to sing, the same song that broke Elsa's heart more and more everyday._

_"Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Come out just for today._

_I really wanna see you more._

_We'll could talk, you don't have to play._

_I really wanna see you,_

_oh yes I do. _

_I wish you'd come out that door._

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_It doesn't have to be a snowman." She sang the last line through the small keyhole. This was like emotional torture for the eldest Princess, she was fighting back tears. Emotions were a luxury she couldn't afford. _

_"Go away Anna." She called back, voice cracking, despite her best efforts. Gerda practically heard Anna's heart shatter into a thousand pieces, what hurt more was that this was a daily occurrence, seeing the hurt this isolation was causing the Princess's. _

_Suddenly she heard a crackling noise and looked over to Elsa to see her table coated in frost and Elsa standing away from the table, holding her gloved hands to her chest, ashamed to look at the table. _

_The frost quickly spread across the walls and the floor, the Princess growled in frustration and turned away from the table, towards Gerda. Her eyes were shut in concentration and her lips were uttering the silent mantra of 'Conceal, don't feel.' She tried to suppress the power but to no avail as a light snowfall fluttered down from over-head. _

_There was the familiar dinging noise of the clock in the hallway followed by three dings, signifying that it was three o'clock, the time that the King had cleared everyday to speak with Elsa and see if there was any progress in controlling her powers. _

_On the third 'ding' Elsa's eyes shot open and panic filled her arctic blue eyes, her father would come in and see all of this...the frost, the snow, the ice. _

_The King knocked as Elsa paced the room, trying to calm down and thaw her room._

_"Elsa, open the door." Came the King's voice. Elsa had no choice but to unlock the door and so she did and looked down at the ground as the door opened, revealing her frozen room to her father. His eyes scanned the room and then he stepped inside, Elsa once again locked the door. _

_"Elsa what happened?" He asked calmly. Elsa looked down at the floor shamefully._

_"I'm sorry Papa, I-I didn't- it was an accident, I'm s-sorry." Elsa stammered. The King looked down at his daughter and it broke his heart to see her so scared and ashamed. _

_"Elsa, you need to calm down-" He began._

_"-I can't!" Elsa yelled. The King raised an eyebrow at Elsa's sudden outburst. _

_"Elsa, just breathe, remember what I told you. Conceal it, don't feel it." He tried to calm her. _

_"I know but it doesn't work! I try and I try but it...it just doesn't work!" Elsa shouted back at him. She was angry, no furious, eight years she had spent abiding by his rules, conceal it don't feel it- NO it doesn't work! _

_"Getting angry doesn't help, please calm down-" He tried again. Elsa wasn't listening._

_"-No, I can't do this anymore! I've been trying for eight years! Doesn't that tell you something?" She growled angrily, icicles protruding through the walls and spiking up between the floorboards. _

_"I understand-" _

_"-No you don't! You don't. You don't understand what it's like to be locked away like a monster." _

_"Please, Elsa, I need you to calm down." The King begged, noticing the growing intensity of the falling snowflakes. Elsa took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, never had she ever shouted at her father like that, or anyone for that matter. She knew that in order to keep everyone safe, she would need to calm down. Emotions were dangerous. _

_"I'm sorry Papa, I just- I didn't mean to lose control...but it's hard." Elsa replied in a meek voice, nothing compared to the furious yelling only moments ago._

_"Just...be careful Elsa, you don't want anyone to get hurt again." The King said as he unlocked the door and smiled solemnly before stepping out and Elsa glanced at Gerda. Elsa noticed that he said 'again.' and that's what hurt the most, knowing she had hurt Anna._

_"Gerda...c-could you please leave, I don't want to hurt you...please." Elsa asked quietly. Gerda nodded and left the Princess, as she locked the door behind her she caught a glimpse of Elsa laying her head in her arms on the table, crying. _

_As much as it broke her heart, there was absolutely nothing she could do._

* * *

Elsa was still like that now. Gerda knew. So was Anna.

"Princess Anna it isn't my place to discuss such private matters in the Queen's life, perhaps you should take it up with her majesty herself." Gerda said as she quickly left. Gerda needed to speak with the Queen.

Two hours had passed and Elsa was beginning to get impatient, she was in her study reading through a trade agreement, laborious trade agreements that she really didn't want to deal with.

A sudden knock at the large doors pulled her out of the world of taxes and trade routes.

"Come in." She called, setting the parchment down on the large desk.

Kai stepped in and quietly closed the door behind him. He looked up at the Queen sitting in the large chair, despite her being rather tall, she looked undeniable small in the chair compared to the previous monarch.

"Your majesty, the harbour-master sends word that the ship shall be docking in ten minutes." Kai said clearly.

"Thank you Kai." Elsa replied, standing up and smiling politely. Despite being Queen, she felt she had to respect everyone, it was just part of her personality to genuinely care for others.

"Should I get someone to escort you to the docks, your majesty?" Kai asked, holding the door open for the young woman.

"I think I remember my way to the dock Kai." Elsa teased. Kai raised an eyebrow and his expression must have shown confusion of some sort as Elsa smirked slightly.

"Relax Kai, I was joking, am I supposed to be serious all the time? Or am just not allowed a sense of humour?" Elsa asked with a quirked eyebrow. Kai smiled and bowed.

"I would never imply such a thing, though you could lighten up a little bit more often." Elsa's eyebrows shot up and Kai allowed himself the smallest of smirks.

"Kai, you know had it been anyone else that said that they would surely be out of a job." Elsa chuckled. Kai raised a disbelieving eyebrow again and almost laughed.

"I don't believe you, we all know you are far too kind-hearted to put someone out of a job, Queen Elsa." Kai said with a small chuckle.

"Thank you." Elsa replied with a modest, shy smile. Kai nodded respectfully and continued on his way down the hall.

* * *

She could see the boat very clearly now. As the sailor said, it's bow was damaged and it looked very old, the beam that supported the mast precariously shuddered as the boat drew nearer. The starboard had a few damaged pieces of woodwork but nothing drastic.

The harbour-master stood on the dock and waited for the boat. Said boat was merely fifty feet away from the docks and was slowly but surely edging it's way forward.

"Who could it be?" She heard off to her left, she saw a portly man with balding, greying, black hair and grey eyes. She believed he was the kingdom's florist.

The boat was coming to a halt. Elsa felt her heartbeat quicken out of anticipation or anxiety, she couldn't tell. The quiet mumbling stopped, the streets were dead-silent as the boat stopped in the water and the crystal clear water rippled around it.

Elsa saw a young boy standing on the deck with a mop of ash brown hair, bluey-green eyes and a confused expression on his face. He seemed to be thirteen. Quite tall for his age, he was probably a little bit shorter than Anna. He wore black trousers, muddy calf length riding boots and a pale blue shirt rolled up his forearms, with a few dirt patches on his sleeves and torso.

Elsa didn't know who they were or why they were here, just that the young boy looked rugged and tired.

Two guards stepped up to the boat as it stopped but Elsa held out a hand to stop them.

"Your majesty, are you sure you want us to check who it is, or should we turn them away?" Asked the shorter of the two with amber eyes and dirty blond hair.

"Check who is on the boat then bring them here to me." Elsa replied, he nodded and stepped back, waiting for his orders. She walked forward, ignoring all the eyes on her and waited beside the plank leading up to the broken and battered boat, the two guards trailing behind her. She looked at the blond guard again and nodded, he did also and he and the other guard stepped up on to the plank, walking up to the boat with a blank expression.

Elsa waited patiently, avoiding the eyes of the citizens and was relieved to see the guards with the occupants of the boat.

The teenage boy who's eyes were wide with wonder and curiosity, walked down and stood silently on the dock as his, presumably, sister walked calmly down the plank of wood, light brown hair cascading down her back, going to about her mid-back. She had hazel-brown eyes and a sun-kissed complexion, much the opposite of Elsa's.

The girl seemed about fifteen, sixteen, she was probably about Anna's height and build, if not slightly chubbier, though she was still rather thin. Elsa watched as she walked and stood beside her brother. She wore a dress with a dark tan skirt and bodice with cream sleeves and stockings.

A woman of about forty with very dark blonde, almost brown hair and clear, distant, bluey-grey eyes, stepped on to the dock and stood by ,who Elsa presumed, were her children, the daughter had the same facial features; same small nose and thin lips, sunken cheeks, though not to the point where either seemed unhealthy. The son also had sunken cheeks, puberty causing him to lose most of his baby fat.

Then finally a young man of about twenty with honey blonde, undercut hair, piercing emerald eyes, dark brown eyebrows, a tanned complexion like the younger girls and a deep, nasty gash on his right cheek, stepped on to the plank. He wore a faded white shirt, rolled up to the elbow. He had dark red, slim-fitted trousers and calf length, scuffed riding boots. There was a rip on the sleeve of his shirt, revealing a bloody cut. He was about five foot nine, four inches taller than Elsa. (A/N: I don't know why but I have my heart set on Elsa being a 5 foot 5 swag bitch tbh? Tell me I'm right?)

He was far too young to be the father of these children, so either he was an older brother or the mother had children with another man and was now in a relationship with this younger man. In other words a cougar.

The guards stood by Elsa's side and watched the family. The younger boy's eyes flitted from face to face, taking in all he could as if would all be snatched away and he would have to remember it all. The young girl had her hands clasped in front of her, eyes glued to the ground. The mother was protectively holding an arm around the two of them as the older male stood with his feet shoulder width apart, as if waiting for something.

"What is your business in Arendelle?" Elsa asked. The man glanced at the woman and nodded. The woman didn't speak a word.

"We fled our country." He replied, Elsa raised an eyebrow. A very closed answer.

"What need was there to flee?" She questioned. The man took a deep breath, his chest rising and falling then after a moment of considering an answer, he replied.

"Our country is at war and in an effort to save his citizens the King ordered that most of us flee. He is confident that we will win the war and that the citizens will have a fine country to return to." He answered as quickly as possible. Elsa looked him in the eyes and saw a deep love for his family, he was protecting them.

"Could you please escort them to the castle and arrange for the advisors to meet me in the throne room?" Elsa asked the guards who replied with simple, polite nod.

The advisors probably wouldn't agree with having foreign strangers in the country but Elsa couldn't care less. She saw how much it meant to the man to keep his family safe, she didn't want to endanger any of them by turning them away. She walked back to the castle with the guards following with the family in front of them.

"Adam, who's that woman?" Asked the younger boy, looking up at the man. Green eyes looked down at the boy and admired his curiosity.

"She, Oskar, is the Snow Queen." Adam replied. Oskar looked in awe at Elsa, then back to Adam.

"Everything is so weird here." He said quietly. Adam chuckled he had heard stories of talking snowmen, a Queen with ice powers and an eternal winter, Arendelle surely was weird.

"Welcome to Arendelle." He laughed.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, I had writers block...how convenient. Yeah, sorry, hope you enjoy this chapter, I apologise in advance for spelling, grammar and punctuation mistakes, I'm tired and I put this up as soon as I finished it. I did check but if there is anything that I missed, I apologise. This is my longest chapter so far, seventeen pages as a document, swaggles. **

**-Darius ;)**


End file.
